No Such Luck
by riyaaanu
Summary: Raito thought of a new way to challenge L. Too bad he didn't consider beginner's luck.


**No Such Luck**

* * *

"Raito-kun."

"No."

Blink.

"Why not?"

"It's the middle of the night."

"Does it matter?"

Sigh.

"People do want and need to rest at night."

"But not all people. Such as myself and night-shift employees."

"Yeah, well, as for them, it's their job. As for you, you're just plain strange."

Pause.

"You... really have to say that, don't you?"

Dismissive wave.

"It doesn't matter. But still, no."

Pause, followed by a quiet mutter.

"...the hard way then..."

"Did you say something?"

"Raito-kun. I dare you to challenge me in any form of competition, and if I win, you would have to concede."

Eyebrow arching.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one to challenge you since you're the one who needs something from me?"

Stare.

"Is... there such rule?"

"Oh, right. You're a social recluse. Fine, never mind... Anyway, I can't see any gain in this for me, so why would I bother doing it?"

"Yes there is. If you won't compete, the percentage of my suspicion that you are Kira will rise by thirty-three percent, on the grounds that you are showing the same attitude as Kira does, acting only when there is something to be gained for him."

"Now that's unfair; you're doing the exact same thing!"

"Yes, there is that, but the difference here is that I am not the one who is a suspect of mass murder."

Pause, followed swiftly by a scowl.

"Fine. I'll play your stupid game."

"Think carefully, Raito-kun. Your future rests on the game you pick."

* * *

Raito threw his dark-haired companion a disgruntled look. He did not bother to hide the fact that he was supremely irritated. Two days without proper sleep and meals can make even the most goody-good guy snap under all the strain, especially if that goody-good guy was under suspicion to be an insane mass murderer with a god complex.  
And now, his battered genius mind was challenged once more.

Admittedly, he could simply refuse and give in to the temptation of the luxurious softness of his bed, but his pride would not allow him to simply concede to the whims of the stubborn detective.

He sighed.

What sort of competition should he challenge L then?

They had already battled over chess and over various sports (in which Raito was stunned of how good the sickly-looking detective played), over sudoku, scrabble, even word search and games of the intellect.

Physically and intellectually, they were on par against each other, almost all their matches ending in a draw.

But a draw will not do this time, Raito thought heatedly. He *will* get his much-needed rest, and nothing the annoying detective do or say could stop him.

For that, he must win.

But how?

Then, it was as if the heavenly doors of inspiration opened and showered it's blessings over him.

A smile slowly crossed his lips.

Of course.

How simple could it be?

* * *

"Hey, Ryuuzaki."

Glance, followed by a scrape of fork on a plate.

"Judging by that determined glint in your eyes, I suppose you have already thought of something to challenge me with?"

"Yes, and I'm sure to defeat you."

Pause, with an audible sound of chewing in the background.

"You seem pretty adamant on winning this time."

Scowl.

"Yes I am. Now let's get this started."

* * *

L tilted his head slightly as he listened to the younger man explaining the rules of his 'challenge'. He popped a chocolate clair in his mouth at the same time.

According to Raito, it was a game children play, usually to decide something amongst themselves. L wondered why snyone would want to base their decisions on whatever the outcome of a game. As a child, he learned early on the proper decision-making process including assembling all facts, identifying the ethical issues, considering alternative solutions, the decision itself, and acting on it.

But he readily admitted that his childhood was not of that of a normal child's, so to say that he was puzzled over the essence of the game was understandable.

So it was a game of luck.

Raito had obviously considered that since they were equal in every physical and mental challenge that they had done so far, so he opted to rely on luck.

It was a good move, L thought grudgingly. There was no denying who Lady Luck favored more between them, considering Raito's dashing good looks, a well-off whole and healthy family and a superstar girlfriend (even if an annoying one at that).

But L had never been a believer of luck.

No such thing as coincidences.

Everything happens because something, or someone, made it happen. A simple chain reaction of events.

Seeing Raito's overconfident smirk, L was determined to wipe his sugar bowl clean with it after.

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Rock.

Paper.

A long pause. Eye twitching, and thumb gnawing by the other.

"That... was unexpected."

"I would have to agree with you."

Shorter pause. Eye still twitching.

"Three games to two... For a beginner, you are good, Ryuuzaki."

"Thank you."

Silence.

"Na, Ryuuzaki. You sure are lucky, eh?"

"Luck? I don't believe in luck."

Pause.

"Right... and Rock, Paper and Scissors requires genius?"

"That goes without saying, Raito-kun."

Silence.

Eye twitch.

"I don't suppose you'll explain...?"

"I simply observed the little quirks your hand made before making a move."

Silence.

"I hate you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

Raito grumbled under his breath as he trudged along the freezing-cold, empty streets of the city at the ungodly hour of two twenty-five in the morning, following the insomniac, sugar-craving genius detective heading towards his favorite 24-hour patisserie. This was, of course, opposite of what Raito really want, which revolved on warm bed and long undisturbed rest, both of which he was forced to give up.

And he had to do it just because of that stupid game.

* * *

L really did not expect to win.  
The game was best out of five, but he was only able to see a pattern of Raito's attacks by the end of the second round, making the rest of the game easier for him. It was the first game that confused him the most.

For someone who had long denied the existence of luck, it was nothing short of a miracle: to have experienced 'beginner's luck'.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Hi! It's been a while since I posted a new story... So I really hope this will receive as much welcome as my other DN fics did.. Because that just so totally warms my heart! (-,-) So there! Another L/Raito friendship/rivalry thingy...

Oh, if you're wondering who L was referring to when he said 'those people', these are the people who has the graveyard shift..

Thank you for reading, and please drop me at least a line or two on what you think of this story... Thanks! (-,-)

EDITED.


End file.
